


Lucked Out

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, idk why i have such a love for writing girl!exo sue me lmao, there's plenty of genderbend fics to come for them i apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: chanyeol ogles and gets an embarrassing crush on kyungah, short stop for their university’s softball team.





	Lucked Out

"So wait, why are we here again?" Chanyeol asks, brows furrowing as he follows Kris into the stands of their university's softball field.

"For the last time, we're here to watch the girls play, they're really good," Jongdae explains, exasperated.

"Undefeated, even," Jongin adds in, dragging a sulking Sehun into a seat.

Chanyeol nods, settling back and lounging in his seat as he lets his eyes roam over the field. They're all sitting pretty close on the first base line, just above the dugout and he can make out the girls' voices faintly rising up towards their seats. A few of them are out on the field, playing catch but Chanyeol's attention is caught by a lone figure standing directly in his line of sight.

She's tiny, and her uniform (the same color and style as the baseball ones, except much more form fitting) clings to her curves in all the right ways. The number 12 is emblazoned on the back of her jersey, but Chanyeol's attention is drawn away again because _damn_ , she's just bent over to stretch and now her ass is on display for him to shamelessly stare at.

_It's a perfect ass_ , Chanyeol thinks, and quickly nudges Baekhyun to get his attention. "Hey, do you know who that is?" he asks, pointing down at number 12 and trying to hold back a hitch of his breath when she turns and he gets and eyeful of her side profile. She's so pretty.

Baekhyun squints, studying the girl for a moment. "Oh, that's Do Kyungah. She's in my music theory class, I almost forgot that she played softball. Why?"

"She's got a nice ass," Chanyeol says before realizing how creepy that sounds. Baekhyun promptly smacks him across the back of his head.

"Stop ogling her, you creep."

Chanyeol just whines and rubs his head, opting to keep his thoughts to himself for the rest of the game.

It turns out to be a really good game, the girls are a lot better than he thought they'd be. Of course, Chanyeol had been distracted the whole time by watching Kyungah, who despite being tiny, was an excellent short stop. He found himself cheering embarrassingly loud whenever she made a good play or got a hit, earning a lot of snarky comments and teasing from his teammates. Chanyeol managed to embarrass himself in other ways too.

("Hey, I didn't know guys could play softball," Chanyeol commented to Kris, gesturing to the third baseman.

"You fucking idiot, that's my cousin Amber," Kris replied, frowning and punching Chanyeol's shoulder.)

Jongdae and Kris ended up embarrassing themselves too, ogling two girls (Minseon and Luhua, apparently) who did a vaguely inappropriate victory dance in between each inning. Chanyeol would laugh at them, but he's too busy being distracted by Kyungah to notice.

The game ends with the score of 10-3, everyone cheering loudly as the girls celebrate their win on the field. As they get up to leave, they're all chattering excitedly about how impressed they were with the team. Joonmyun is going on with how pleasantly surprised he is, and Chanyeol can only nod along in agreement.

"We need to come to their games whenever we can," he announces.

"You just want to check out that short stop," Jongdae retorts, lips turning up in a smirk.

"As if you weren't drooling over the two girls who kept dancing. We saw you and Kris, you were worse than me," Chanyeol replies, cackling as the smirk is wiped off Jongdae's face.

He hears a mutter of _whatever_ and continues to cackle as they leave the stadium, knowing that none of them were going to disagree with his suggestion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After watching that first game, Chanyeol finds himself running into Kyungah all over campus. (He's not stalking her, he swears.) He had never noticed before how often their schedules crossed, but now that he does he makes it a point to talk to her whenever he can. At first Kyungah had seemed a little taken aback by his conversations, and a little embarrassed whenever he had complimented her softball skills. But she warmed up to him quickly, always smiling when she saw him and making an effort to at least talk for a few minutes.

Chanyeol finds out that Kyungah is studying to become a music teacher, which explains why they see each other a lot but don't have any classes together (he's studying composing).

"Hey, Kyungah," Chanyeol begins, reaching up on a high shelf in the library to grab a book for her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something this weekend?"

He's nervous when Kyungah looks up at him with her eyes wider than normal, teeth digging into her bottom lip and looking uncomfortable. Was it too soon to ask? Maybe, it's only been a little over a month since they've started talking, and with both of them busy with practices and games they didn't see each other outside of campus.

"Chanyeol, that sounds fun, but I just can't right now. School and the team has me really busy at the moment. I just don't have time to get involved with anyone. I'm really sorry," Kyungah says, sounding geniunely upset.

Chanyeol laughs it off, trying to make her feel less bad about her decision; but honestly he's a little upset. "It's fine, I understand. Don't worry, okay?" He brings a hand up, ruffling at Kyungah's hair and grinning when she pouts and begins smoothing it out.

"Alright, I'm still sorry, though. Ask me again when the season's over." She smiles, lips stretching into a heart and Chanyeol nods eagerly in response.

With that said, she thanks him for his help and leaves in a rush, still seemingly a little upset despite her smile. Chanyeol waits until she's out of sight before letting out a sigh. He really wanted to go out with her, but had to admit that it probably was a bad time for both of them.

That doesn't mean he's going to stop getting closer to Kyungah, though. The season's getting close to ending, and Chanyeol is determined to earn himself a date by the time it's over and done with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's two weeks later when the baseball and softball teams are riding together on the same bus for away games at a university an hour away from their own. When Chanyeol climbs on the bus, he immediately spots Kyungah sitting next to the window, and rushes over to claim the seat besides her. Their pitcher, a tall and extremely intimidating Chinese girl named Meitao, sulks and pouts when she see's Chanyeol next to Kyungah, and he just grins smugly when she walks off to sit next to Yixing instead.

Kyungah rolls her eyes as she turns to face Chanyeol. "You're such an ass, Meitao's really nice."

"She's scary, but there's no way I'm giving up this seat," he replies, quickly shaking his head and earning a laugh from Kyungah.

Chanyeol looks around the now crowded and noisy bus, wanting to see how everyone is situated. Of course, Jongin and Sehun are together, lost in their own little world of gross affection. Jongdae and Kris are leaning into the aisle, clearly trying to hit on an amused Minseon while Luhua sits besides her, shutting down all of their attempts to talk.

His attention is pulled back to Kyungah when she taps his arm, holding out one side of her headphones with a smile. Chanyeol is quick to take it, and they're soon bonding over music together. Kyungah plays some hip hop that she knows Chanyeol likes at first, but soon enough she's playing mellow indie music, and he's impressed with her taste. He takes care to remember all of the songs he enjoys, and Kyungah looks extremely pleased whenever he likes the music she shows him.

The ride is over far too soon, though, the bus pulling up to the university before Chanyeol's ready to leave Kyungah. But they both have a game to play, so he helps her pack up her things before gathering his own and leading her off the bus. He's about to leave with the rest of his teammates when the back of his shirt is being tugged, and he turns to find a pink-cheeked Kyungah behind him.

She leans up, standing on her toes and places a soft kiss to his cheek. "For good luck, you're going to need it," Kyungah says, smiling as a pretty red dusts across her face.

Before Chanyeol can respond, she's running off to her own teammates, who seem to be teasing and catcalling her as they walk off in the opposite direction. Chanyeol smiles, the warmth from Kyungah's lips still lingering on his cheek when he joins his friends again. They're all teasing him too, but he's too happy to care.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, they lose their game by two runs. Kris is still optimistic, though, saying that they have a chance to advance to playoffs as long as they don't lose anymore games. It doesn't do much to bring up their spirits, however.

On the other hand, the girls join them in high spirits, celebrating after having won their game by a single run. _Kyungah hit a walk off single in the last inning!_ is what Chanyeol hears one of them shouting out, and he turns to a blushing Kyungah who's being congratulated by everyone for winning the game for them.

"Wow, sounds like you played really well. I'm happy for you," Chanyeol says once he's seated next to Kyungah on the bus.

Her face turns pink again, but she flashes him a pleased smile while fumbling to untangle her headphones. "Thank you, Chanyeol. I'm just glad we didn't lose."

"No way, you girls are great. A lot better than us guys, to be honest. You'll be the ones to make our school proud, I bet." He nods, reaching over to take Kyungah's headphones from her, making sure to brush their fingers together in the process.

Chanyeol glances over, pleased to note that Kyungah's face has darkened considerably, and she mumbles a shy _thanks_ to his praise and when he hands over the now untangled headphones.

The ride back is a lot quieter, with everyone being exhausted after playing their games. Once again Kyungah shares her music with Chanyeol, but it takes not even ten minutes before she's resting her head on his shoulder, sound asleep. She looks adorable like that, face smoothed out and relaxed as she sleeps, and Chanyeol tries to stay as still as he can as to not wake her up.

He's pretty sure that at the end of the drive, his crush on Kyungah has gotten a little out of hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time championships roll around, the baseball team is just barely out of the running. Their last game had ended up in a loss, mostly due to an umpire who made a lot of bad calls. They had all been bitter over it, but it was lessened just slightly by the knowledge that at least the softball team would be playing in their championship game. The girls had stayed undefeated throughout the whole season, and the pressure was high on them to keep it that way.

Chanyeol hardly saw Kyungah the two weeks leading up to the game, the girl always with her teammates around campus or on the field practicing. It sucked, because he loved to talk to her, but he didn't want to bother Kyungah when she was under enough stress as it was.

He was grateful when it was finally the day of the game, because it meant that win or lose, he would get to spend time with Kyungah again. The stadium was packed when they bought their tickets, all of the baseball team (and university) coming out to watch the game. Chanyeol was in high spirits, yelling out a _good luck_ to Kyungah as she was running onto the field. She gave him a shy smile and wave in thanks, and Chanyeol was giddy when he took his seat again.

It turns out to be a really intense game, both teams ruthless in their determination to win. But the favor was very much in their own team, all of the girls playing extremely well in their positions. Meitao was even more intimidating than usual, striking out more batters than she usually did. Kyungah had made an impressive double play, diving to catch a line drive before throwing the runner out at second (Chanyeol had nearly screamed himself hoarse during that play).

By the time they were at their final at bat, Minseon hit a double that allowed Luhua and Amber to score, ending the game at 7-5. The crowd went wild, everyone jumping out of their seats to celebrate as the girls ran out of their dugout to crowd around a beaming Minseon.

Trophies were handed out and pictures were taken, while the crowd began to leave the stadium once the ending ceremonies were over. Chanyeol was left with Kris and Jongdae, who suggested they wait outside the locker rooms to find out where the inevitable party was going to be held.

It takes a half hour before the girls began to come out, all looking extremely happy and pleased with their victory but saying that Luhua would have the details about the party. By the time Luhua emerges she's clinging onto a giggling Minseon, and her grip around the other girl only tightens when she sees who is waiting for them.

"Minseon, get behind me! I must not let you fall prey to these lustful stares of men," Luhua announces, rather dramatically pushing the smaller girl behind her when Jongdae and Kris approached them.

"Oh, calm down. We're just here to find out when and where the party is going to be at," Jongdae says, rolling his eyes and nudging Kris to get him to stop trying to ogle Minseon.

"Who said I wanted to invite you?"

"Kyungah will tell me where the party's at," Chanyeol chimes in, grinning.

Luhua makes a face, then lets out a long suffering sigh. "Fine. It starts in about 2 hours at our place. I'll text you the address later."

"Great," Kris says, "good job on winning, by the way."

"Thank you!" Minseon replies, smiling prettily and Chanyeol swears he sees hearts sparkling in Kris and Jongdae's eyes at the action.

They leave after that, but Chanyeol waits around for Kyungah to come out. She does so only a few minutes later, clearly freshly showered and wearing an old pair of sweats and one of their university's t-shirts.

"Oh, hey Chanyeol," she greets, a small smile tugging on her lips. "Sorry, I'm kind of a mess right now."

"What? It's fine! You look cute no matter what," he replies, grinning at the fact he's made her blush yet again. "Great job on winning, you played so awesome."

"Thanks, I'm glad you thought so." Kyungah's smile widens, and she fiddles with the strap of her bag as she stands in front of him.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yes, will I see you there?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." Chanyeol reaches forward, tugging her smaller frame against his and enveloping her into a hug.

It only lasts a few moments, but Chanyeol is grinning wider than ever when Kyungah pulls away, looking embarrassed and pleased all at once. One of her teammates, Jinri, comes out of the locker room then, and Kyungah moves to go leave with her.

Chanyeol waves as they disappear, before turning to head back to his own dorm. He has a chance to impress (and hook up with) Kyungah tonight, and he's eager to get ready and make it happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The party is nearly in full swing when Chanyeol arrives. The apartment is full of people, and the music is only barely not obnoxiously loud. He weaves his way through the crowd, recoginizing a few of his teammates and nodding in greeting when they notice him, until he finds himself in the kitchen. After he's grabbed a beer, he sees that Baekhyun is talking with Jongin and Sehun, and what looks like Jongdae, so he goes over to join them.

"So, remember when I won that bet about who pitches and catches between these two?" Jongdae is saying when Chanyeol walks up, gesturing to the couple who are starting to look wary. "Guess where they did it at."

"I'm not sure I want to know," Baekhyun replies, looking from a smirking Jongdae to a blushing Sehun.

"They fucked against your locker," Jongdae announces, smug.

As the information sinks in, Baekhyun's face goes from blank to completely horrified. Chanyeol and Jongdae are dying of laughter at his reaction, and Jongin is starting to snicker as well while Sehun looks mortified. It takes a few moments before Baekhyun is yelling at the couple, shrieking things like _that's my locker you assholes how could you do that!_ and _why couldn't you have fucked against Jongdae's locker at least he deserves it!_

Chanyeol is still laughing as he wanders away from them, trying to spot Kyungah anywhere in the crowd. He ends up finding her talking to Kris in a corner, and he takes a moment to admire her from afar because _wow_ , she looks really good.

Normally she's all lace and soft pinks and looking really girly, but tonight she has on a tight black dress that has Chanyeol nearly drooling over her curves. Her hair is styled in long waves and he wants nothing more than to run his fingers through it and kiss the breath out of her.

He decides to stop fantasizing and instead goes over to actually talk to her. Kyungah is laughing over something Kris said when he walks up, and when they notice Chanyeol standing there they both greet him with smiles.

Kris gives Chanyeol a knowing look before excusing himself to go find Minseon, leaving him alone with Kyungah.

"You made it, I was wondering where you were," she says, pulling Chanyeol closer so they can hear each other over the music.

"Oh, you were looking for me?" he asks, pleased when Kyungah nods in response. "Well, I'm here now. Do you want another drink?"

Kyungah looks down at the bottle in her hands, furrowing her brows in thought. "No thanks, I'm not much of a drinker." Chanyeol's expression falls a little at that. It's not that he wants to take advantage of a drunk Kyungah, it's just that he thinks it'll be easier for them to flirt more if she's a little tipsy. She seems to notice his expression though, and gives him a small smirk. "If you're thinking what I'm pretty sure you are, I'll have you know that I don't need to be drunk to want to kiss you."

Chanyeol is just taking a swig of his drink when she says that, and sputters not so attractively. She laughs, though, so he's not as embarrassed as he would have been. "Really? So if I were to kiss you right now, you wouldn't push me away?" he asks, stepping in closer to her.

"I'm pretty sure I'd gladly kiss you back," she answers, and despite being in heels, still has to tilt her head back to look up at him.

That's all the answer Chanyeol needs before he's leaning down, a hand cupping the back of Kyungah's neck to pull her closer before pressing their lips together. It feels a lot more amazing than he had imagined it would, Kyungah's full and soft lips moving over his own, one of her small hands clutching onto his arm to steady herself. The noise of the party fades away as they melt into the kiss, lips sliding together and Chanyeol slowly licking his way into her mouth.

It's a catcall from Luhua that breaks them apart far sooner than they'd like, and Kyungah is panting softly when she looks up at Chanyeol. Her lips are already slightly kiss swollen, and he wants nothing more than to continue what they were doing. Ideally not here at a party where anyone can see them.

Before he can bring it up, Kyungah beats him to it. "Want to get out of here?" she asks with a grin.

Chanyeol lets a smirk tug at his lips as he nods, taking their drinks and setting them aside before allowing Kyungah to intertwine their fingers. Her small hand fits against his perfectly, and she leads the way through the crowd and out of the apartment, ignoring the grins and cheers from their friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Somehow they manage to make it back to the dorm room that Kyungah shares with Meitao. Once Chanyeol sees how neat it is, he's glad they didn't go back to his room because he's sure the mess would have driven Kyungah crazy.

He's not given a chance to dwell on it because as soon as they've got their shoes kicked off, Kyungah is pressed against him; arms wrapped around his neck to tug him down to her level as their lips meet in a heated kiss.

It's infinitely better than the one they shared at the party, and this time it's Kyungah who's deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue into his mouth as she steers Chanyeol towards her bed. They fall onto it with Kyungah sprawling on top of Chanyeol's body, and he wastes no time in sliding his hands up her legs, fingers pushing up the hem of her dress. His fingers skim along her thighs up to her hips, bunching up the fabric of her dress around her waist as she begins to work on unbuttoning his shirt.

"What's the rush?" Chanyeol manages to ask after Kyungah's broke their kiss, sitting up to straddle his hips so she can fully get his shirt undone.

Her fingers trail over his exposed skin, a smirk on her lips when he shivers under her touch. "I've just won a championship today, I've been dying to celebrate for hours. Especially with you," Kyungah replies, pushing the material off Chanyeol's shoulders once he sits up to tug his shirt off.

"Then celebrate with me." He grins, gathering Kyungah's dress in his hands and working to pull it off her.

Kyungah grins, and proceeds to do just that.

It's a blur of heated skin and soft moans spilled into the air, and before Chanyeol knows it, he's settled between her legs, teasing his cock along her slick folds and smirking at the whimpers it pulls from Kyungah's lips. She's clutching onto the sheets, grinding her hips desperately against his own, soft pleads of _don't tease I need you now Chanyeol please please please_ spill into the air, and how can Chanyeol say no to that?

He thrusts his hips forward slowly, groaning at the same time Kyungah does as her tight heat sucks him in. Chanyeol gives her a second to adjust, leaning forward to brace his arms on either side of her head so he can capture her lips in a messy kiss. Kyungah moans into it, impatiently hooking her legs around Chanyeol's waist and rocking her hips up. That's all the sign Chanyeol needs to begin moving his hips, setting a quick pace and thrusting harder when Kyungah begs for it.

Chanyeol can tell when Kyungah is close, her nails dig into his upper arms while her pussy tightens around him, and her moans get breathier after each roll of his hips. So he lowers one of his hands, pressing his thumb against her clit and begins to rub over her quickly. A sharp gasp spills past Kyungah's lips, and it's clear she's trying to rock into his thrusts and thumb, until her back is bowing off the bed, Chanyeol's name on her tongue as her orgasm washes over her.

The sight of Kyungah falling apart because of him is what pushes Chanyeol over the edge, his hips stuttering as he reaches his own release, pleasure tingling down his spine while he rides out his orgasm. He's panting once his hips finally still, his hand stroking over Kyungah's side when their lips meet for a lazy kiss.

Kyungah lets out a whimper when Chanyeol slides out of her, still a little sensitive, and she watches with tired eyes as he peels off and ties up the condom before tossing it into the trash. He's back in bed with her soon enough, pulling her into his arms and hugging her close, lips trailing along her jawline and neck.

She lets Chanyeol kiss her for a bit, giggling because it tickles when he nips at a certain spot on her neck. But the night is still early, and Kyungah quickly climbs onto Chanyeol's lap again, a wide grin pulling at her lips.

Chanyeol's brow arches up in question, hands settling on her hips. "I'm not done celebrating yet," is all she says before leaning down, pressing their lips together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, do you think I could get that date now?" Chanyeol asks, words heavy with sleep and exhaustion.

It's about five in the morning, and they've both just mutually decided that they've had enough celebrating for now.

"I was thinking that you could have a lot of dates, _boyfriend_ ," Kyungah answers, letting out a tired chuckle.

Chanyeol's arms tighten around her, and she can feel his smile when he presses kisses against the back of her neck. "Boyfriend, I like the sound of that."

"Me too," she says, snuggling further back into Chanyeol before letting sleep overcome her.

The last thought Chanyeol has before joining her is that he's glad he was the one to ogle Kyungah that first game instead of anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE GIRL!EXO SO MUCH, OKAY. i have a lot written with them genderbent idk why? i'm weird like that. also chansoo is the ultimate otp. more reposts from my lj @ shoemin! (and my deleted fic comm, vvolves. rip.) enjoy!


End file.
